1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction head for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a suction head for a vacuum cleaner which can efficiently suck alien substances and prevent the alien substances from getting tangled.
2. Description of the Background Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vacuum cleaner includes a main body 1 having a fan motor for generating a suction force, a suction tube 2 connected to the suction side of the main body 1, a connection tube 4 connected to the suction tube 2, and a suction head 5 connected to the connection tube 4, for sucking alien substances such as dust from the outside by the suction force generated by the fan motor.
As shown in FIG. 2, the suction head 5 is comprised of a casing 12 having a suction port 11, a suction nozzle 13 for collecting the alien substances sucked from the suction port 11, an agitator 14 rotatably installed inside the suction port 11, and rotated for brushing the alien substances, a plurality of brushes 14a being formed on the outside surface of which, a driving motor 15 for providing a driving force for rotating the agitator 14, and a rotational force transmitting unit having a driving pulley 16 connected to a motor shaft of the driving motor 15, for transmitting a rotational force of the driving motor 15 to the agitator 14, a driven pulley 17 mounted in one side of the agitator 14, and a timing belt 18 for connecting the driving pulley 16 to the driven pulley 17.
In the conventional vacuum cleaner, when power is on and the fan motor installed inside the main body 1 is rotated, the suction force is generated in the suction port 11 of the suction head 5 due to the suction force of the fan motor. Alien substances such as dust are sucked from the floor to the suction port 11 by the suction force, and sucked to the main body 1 through the connection tube 4 and the suction tube 2.
Here, when the driving motor 15 of the suction head 5 is rotated, the rotational force of the driving motor 15 is transmitted to the agitator 14 through the driving pulley 16, the timing belt 18 and the driven pulley 17, and thus the agitator 14 is rotated by 360°. The brushes 14a formed on the outside surface of the agitator 14 separate alien substances such as dust from the floor by the rotation of the agitator 14, to easily suck dust from the floor.
In the suction head 5 for the conventional vacuum cleaner, the driven pulley 17 connected to the timing belt 18 occupies a predetermined area on the outside surface of the agitator 14, and thus the brushes 14a are not formed on the outside surface of the agitator 14 on which the driven pulley 17 is installed. Accordingly, alien substances are not normally brushed in the area where the brushes 14a are not formed, and thus not easily sucked to the suction port 11. As a result, cleaning performance of the vacuum cleaner is reduced.
In addition, the agitator is rotated by 360°, and thus thin and long alien substances such as hairs or threads get wound or tangled on the brushes 14a, to deteriorate operation effects of the brushes 14a. Therefore, cleaning performance of the vacuum cleaner is reduced, and such alien substances need to be removed.